


What if

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [9]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

C'était la fin d'une longue journée - d'une longue semaine, même - mais ils avaient fini par arrêter le tueur de flic à vélo. Encore un tir parfait de sa part. Il aurait pu le descendre sur place, aucun de ses collègues ne s'y serait opposé il le savait, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était contenter d'écraser la semelle de sa chaussure dans la tête de ce gars, effaçant son sourire satisfait. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. 

Tout avait commencé avec une histoire de loto. 

Bosco avait demandé à Faith quelques semaines plutôt - ou peut-être était-ce quelques mois, il ne se souvenait plus exactement - pourquoi elle s'attardait autant sur ce qui aurait pu ou non se produire. Pourquoi elle se prenait la tête avec des "et si" qui n'existeraient de toute façon jamais ? Après tout ce qui était fait, était fait, le passé ne pouvait être changé. 

Maintenant il comprenait.

Le même genre de questions lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête depuis le premier tir qui avait atteint Rudy en pleine tête, lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait obligé à se redresser sur la banquette arrière. Et s'il ne lui avait rien dit ? S'il ne l'avait pas arrêté pour si peu pour commencer ? Après tout ce n'étaient que des oranges et il n'aurait rien vu de tout cela si Faith ne l'avait pas fait poireauter comme un imbécile pendant une demi-heure pour un foutu billet de loterie. 

Et s'ils n'avaient été que lui et Faith dans la voiture ? Et s'ils n'avaient pas eu tant de chance, l'un et l'autre ? Et s'ils avaient croisé le chemin du tireur, comme Marty et Greg, alors qu'ils marchaient simplement sur le trottoir ? 

Tellement de questions sans réponse, et c'était tant mieux. Pourtant, ça ne l'aidait pas à être plus serein. Et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de peur en enfilant son uniforme, jusqu'à présent. De l'adrénaline, souvent oui. Mais jamais de la peur. Celle qui paralyse. Qui fait céder vos jambes sous votre propre poids. Celle qui empêche de penser correctement car elle mitraille le cerveau de signaux d'alerte. Et voilà qu'un type débarquait sur son vélo jaune ridicule et se mettait à descendre des flics sans véritable raison. 

Il l'avait vu chez tous les flics dès leur retour au poste, le premier soir. Le même regard hanté. Une ombre au fond des yeux, plus intense avec chaque jour qui passait. Faith, Davis, et même le vieux Sullivan. 

Derrière cette peur qui le prenait aux tripes, ce n'était pas seulement pour sa vie qu'il craignait mais également pour celle de sa partenaire. Elle avait une famille. Un mari et des enfants. Lui n'avait rien. Faux : lui n'avait qu'elle. Et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas imaginer la perdre, elle plus que quiconque dans ce foutu commissariat. 

Deux fois de suite ils s'étaient fait tirer dessus en une seule semaine. Deux fois de suite elle avait été la première personne à qui il avait pensé. Il avait peut-être sauvé les fesses du sergent Christopher, question de réflexe, mais c'était la sécurité de Faith qui avait monopolisé toute son attention. 

Il se rappelait encore ses derniers mots, dans cette casse automobile, avant que la chasse à l'homme prenne fin.

« Bonne chance, avait-elle dit.  
\- Je crois pas à la chance, avait-il rétorqué en essayant de paraître aussi assuré que d'habitude.  
\- Alors fais attention, lui avait-elle répondu d'une voix presque tremblante. »

Ils avaient juste eu le temps d'échanger un regard avant qu’il aille chercher ce type pendant qu'elle restait à l'entrée pour attendre les renforts. Un regard dans lequel il avait lu bien plus que de l'inquiétude. Il y avait lu une terreur sourde. Une peur si vive qu'elle lui en aurait coupé les jambes s’il n’avait pas été aussi fou de rage. Deux collègues avaient été touchés et l'un d'eux était mort. Un stupide voleur à la sauvette qui n'avait rien demandé à personne était mort à sa place. Faith et lui avaient eux-mêmes été visés deux fois de suite. Alors oui il était fou de rage. Il voulait la peau de ce gars. Il voulait le stopper avant qu'il ait une chance de s'en prendre à un autre d'en eux. Avant qu'il ait une chance de s'en prendre de nouveau à sa partenaire.

Quand il s'était retrouvé une nouvelle fois sous les coups de feu, juste avant l'arrivée de Davis et Sully, il avait entendu la panique dans sa voix à travers la radio. Il avait perçu la détresse qu'elle éprouvait de ne pas se trouver à ses côtés. De ne pas savoir. 

Il s'était empressé de la rassurer tout en continuant d'avancer. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Cela ne suffisait jamais. Pas tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en assurer par elle-même. Et elle ne s'était remise à respirer normalement que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les quatre autour du tueur de flic menotté, en attendant l'ambulance et la hiérarchie. 

Une main qui effleure doucement son bras et elle lui avait offert un faible sourire. C'était tout ce dont elle était capable à ce moment-là, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Juste une ébauche de sourire et un regard qui valait bien mille mots. 

Il leur faudrait du temps, mais ils iraient mieux. Ce soir elle retournerait en un seul morceau auprès de sa famille. Et demain elle reviendrait patrouiller à ses côtés, et puis les jours suivants encore, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.


End file.
